1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell converts light energy into electrical energy using the photoelectric effect. Solar power generation using solar cells has been widely used for obtaining environmentally friendly energy. Solar power generation systems using solar cell modules have been increasingly installed on houses due to improvements in efficiencies of solar cells.
A first related art solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter layer that forms a p-n junction with the substrate, thereby generating an electric current using light incident on one surface of the substrate. However, electric current is only generated by the light incident on the one surface of the substrate.
A second related solar cell is a double-sided solar cell, for which electric current is generated using light incident on two opposing surfaces of the solar cell.